Anime Wars
by Ulquihimefan1
Summary: Anime Characters from many different series and two people from our world have been sent to the Root world, the World that holds all others together and keeps them from utter destruction but a dark force is rising and thus is the reason why these characters are here and some are not the hero type. Will they protect the Root World, or will they let it be destroyed along with theirs?
1. Chapter 1

I've had this idea for a while now and have been working and re-working the idea in my head, this is basically my first cross-over and it's on a big scale I'm basically bringing a few characters (1-5 only) from different series into a world that's supposed to be the center of all the worlds also there will only be two OC's in this story and they are from our world AKA the real world so please read and enjoy also I might get a few characters OOC because of the massive cross-overs

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime characters in this story except Kiyana, Knight and the monsters please R&R

* * *

A young girl who looks about 15 maybe 16 in age is lying on the ground just waking up, she has bright hazel eyes, long brown hair tied into a thin ponytail that goes to the middle of her back and some brown hair framing her face that just rests on her shoulders, her outfit consists of a plain white shirt, grey shorts and white tennis shoes with grey streaks across it, next to her is a gym bag. Finally sitting up the girl rubes her eyes slightly and starts taking in her surroundings and then a confused look crosses her face.

"This isn't my gym class." She said as she started standing up, "Hell it looks more like the Rain Forest, and my school is in America." She then picked up her gym bag and sighed as she began a trek through the forest, that as she walked the plants started to look much more foreign and some a little alien. Her face started to look a lot more shocked as she continued trying to look for civilization and could only hope that she wouldn't be attacked by man eating animals or disease carrying bugs, at the very thought she gulped down a lump that was forming. "Okay I might be on the Predator hunting world by the looks of these plants, b-but no way, no way do they exist so where the hell am I?" she asked herself out loud as she began to shiver a bit from fear.

"WHAAA, LOOK OUT!" came the voice of a different young woman, the brunet turned her head to see another person running down a hill at top speed and didn't look to be slowing down anytime soon, before the former could move out of the way the girl that was running had crashed head on into her. The girl that had been running had long orange hair and grey eyes, she was wearing a white princess looking outfit with black trim and pants instead of just a dress, she also had two hair pins on either side of her head that had crystal like design and black shoes with white trim.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" the orange haired girl exclaimed as she quickly got off the brunette.

"It's okay, man am I happy to see another person." The brown haired girl said then when she got a better look at the other girl she had a slight case of breast envy, the brown hair had a practically flat chest while the other was pretty busty. **(A/N: Okay this feels weird for me to talk about since I'm a girl and not lesbian)**

"Oh, my names Orihime, what's yours?" the now identified orangette asked while helping the brunette up who smiled but also noticed the former was looking at her almost as if trying to find something on her.

"That's an unusual name, but anyways my name's Kiyana, nice to meet you." Kiyana replied with another smile only for it to disappear with a bit of curiosity, "Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?"

"Oh, uh so you are human… right?" Orihime asked seemingly startled by the questions.

"Uh, last I checked yeah, it's not like I grew a pair of antenna, a monstrous snout or razor sharp fangs in the last few minutes." Kiyana joked which caused the other to laugh as well that was the start of a new friendship.

*Time Skip*

The two girls after a while of talking, joking and getting to know each other the two both found that they were both equally lost and then stuck to traveling together and both actually enjoyed each other's company, Orihime the most, almost as if she was kept away from human contact for a while.

"And then coach got hit in the face with a dodge ball and class was then canceled due to the teacher being sent to the nurse!" Kiyana exclaimed that was then bursted out into laughter from both girls. "True story." Was the ending statement after the laughter died down slightly.

"Ha, so is he alright?" Orihime asked after listening to the story and the laughter died down slightly and Kiyana nodded.

"Yeah he's alright but the next day he had us all doing an extra three or four laps as punishment." Kiyana said stretching her arms slightly only for both to hear something, it sounded big and was coming straight at them. "I think we should run."

"Y-yeah." With that both turned to the left and ran as fast as their legs could carry them but whatever was coming after them had sensed their change in direction and followed. Kiyana took a peek back and fear spread across her face at the monster that was chasing them. The thing was about the size of a large horse, had a dome like head with flame looking parts that came off the top, it didn't appear to have eyes or even eye holes, no nose was visible either, it's mouth was like a leopard-seal's and had razor sharp teeth, the tongue was long and whip like, it ran on four legs the front had three large trunk like toes on each foot that it seemed to rest its weight on, the back reminded the girl of a T-rex, the neck was long and moved like a serpent, the body had a strong yet build to it and lastly was the tail that was moving around behind it, it was about as long as the neck and had about the same movements but the end of it was had a lot of spikes on it that seemed to ooze a dark unknown substance.

"OH MY GOD RUN!" she screamed after taking in the appearance and adrenalin poured through her veins pushing her to move faster than before that left Orihime slightly confused only for her to look back and then runs faster out of fear with and Eek. The monster kept coming obviously enjoying the chase as its tongue lashed out from the mouth and moved from side to side.

"Why doesn't that thing give up?!" Kiyana exclaimed still filled with adrenalin as she kept running Orihime was just at her side. Only to trip over a root and land face first in the dirt, which caused the orangette to stop and look back in shock as the creature came closer to getting them both. Kiyana closed her eyes out of fear and waited for the worst that didn't come, curious as to why she opened her eyes to see an orange triangle shaped shield holding back the monster that rammed its head into the shield a few times then settled for smacking it with its tail a little later.

"W-what the hell?" the frightened girl asked backing away slightly as the monster gave a furious roar. The brunette turned her head to see Orihime and it looked as if she was holding up the shield, how she did it and when didn't matter to her right now, all that she was, was thankful she pulled it up when she did.

"Unless you also have a glowing orange sword or something I don't think that thing's going to stop anytime soon." Kiyana said backing up slightly and started examining the creature from a safe distance but still slightly freaked out when the monster settled for using its front legs to try and break the shield and it was proving to be able to do so as Orihime seemed to get slightly strained from the pressure and the force. By the time the shield had broken the force sent Orihime flying back some and she landed on Kiyana, again, they both thought that this was the end until.

"DIE MOTHER FUCKER!" A male voice came followed by the sound of slashing, when both girls looked up they saw a man with messy silver hair, no shirt so they could see his muscle tones, dark blue pants with white strips that attached to equally dark blue pants, about three rods in holders on his side, a large three bladed scythe that was red in color and dripped some blood, a headband around his neck and some sort of a silver necklace as well. **(A/N they are seeing his back so they can't get a lot of detail about a few things)** Both girls noticed the creatures head was cracked, almost as if its face was a mask and some blood leaked out as the monster growled and started backing away slightly, its tail flicking dangerously as the liquid on it continued to drip.

"Just a fucking crack, man and Kakuzu calls ME hard headed, but no matter." The man said then brought his scythe up to his mouth and seemed to lick it, only to spit it back out a few seconds later. "What the fuck that's not blood, that's like that poison shit that Pinocchio wannabe makes!"

While that was going on the two girls started to make a run for it, not wanting to be around when that man was done with that monster or the other way around. However while running Kiyana's brain started functioning, the shield seemed familiar, as did the man, and now that she thought about it. _Eh, I'll just ask Orihime later._ She thought as they finally stopped to catch their breath, only to collapse from sore muscles.

"I don't think I've ever run that fast before in my life." Orihime said in between breaths as she sat in the grass and surprisingly it didn't stain her white outfit.

"Same here, my gym teacher was always a bit more into sports then running laps." Kiyana said as well in between breaths as she started trying to massage her sore muscles and get them to relax. While both tried to regain their strength they were startled by the sound of a snapping twig which caused both to scamper and hide behind a big tree. "Got any ideas how to get out of this?" Kiyana whispered pressing her back closer to the tree, ready to use it to steady herself up and run again if necessary. Her answer was Orihime shaking her head for no, this caused Kiyana to sigh then notice a large tree branch that looked pretty thick as well, wanting some defense she picked that up and readied herself for the incoming being. Once the footsteps seemed to stop and sounded really close to their position Kiyana swung with all her might and hit, what she realized shortly after, was the man who jumped in and fought the monster.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed when she saw her hit had made him fall but he didn't seem to register it because he muttered something along the lines of, "Fucking poison…" and his eyes which they both saw was a stunning violet color, looked kind of hazy and unfocused. Kiyana also got a better look at the man and saw he had what looked like very dark colored blood splattered on his chest and arms while from his mouth was red blood that was obviously his, his skin looked a little paler then it did before, the headband thing around his neck had a metal plate on it with three diagonal lines on it and a scratch going straight through them and lastly was the necklace thing around his neck, it looked like a rosary but with a circle at the end and a triangle inside it. Trying to be brave Kiyana checked his pulse and noticed it was slowing down but was still somewhat steady, then she attempted something just plain stupid to someone who might kill her. She waved her hand in front of his face and said, "Hey can you hear me or see me right now, Mr. Grey-haired-not-that-old-even-though-your-hair-makes-you-look-old?"

"Kiyana! That's rude!" Orihime exclaimed from her place behind the tree and that caused said brunette to flinch slightly and accidently hit the man's face in what could only be described as a could have had a V8 head slap. **(A/N: If you don't know what that is, then you haven't been watching a lot of T.V.)**

Surprisingly through all that the man didn't respond or even acknowledge them or the head slap and they both noticed his eyes where closed and his breaths where getting slowed.

Meanwhile elsewhere in a village a man with long red hair looked around confusion evident on his face he started turning around causing a long red coat that he wore down to his shoulders to swish and the skull decorated neck holder for his glasses to rattle with his sudden movements, he spoke out loud in a flamboyant sounding voice. "Bassy?"

* * *

At the end here I decided to add Grell from Kuroshitsu aka Black Butler mostly because I've finally gotten back into the series and Grell and Undertaker have found a way into my heart as well as Drocell anyways please Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

I really haven't updated any of my stories in a long time and this is one of the longest wait ones -.-' damn school ANYWAYS more Akatsuki and finally an Espada shows up in this chapter since I conviniently forgot to add one in the last... yeah

Disclaimer: I only own the OC Kiyana, the monsters and the setting of the world they are all in nothing else all characters belong to their respected owners

please R&R, seriously I'm surprised I'm even posting, I usually only do so if I get at least one Review, I have no motive to finish if I don't

* * *

Orihime and Kiyana where both dragging the silver haired man with them after a second shield, more dome like, was placed over the man and he seemed to get better under it but was still out cold.

"What does this guy EAT, he's freaking heavy!" Kiyana exclaimed since both girls had attempted to pick him up and carry him earlier and failed which lead to them dragging the man and where both having a bit of trouble with their already tired legs and muscles. "Hey Orihime let's take five, I feel like I'm going to collapse any minute now."

"But Kiyana-san, there's a village just up ahead!" The orange haired girl exclaimed causing the brunette to look up and be surprised at the sight which then turned into a big smile.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" the Brunette exclaimed with a bit of renewed energy and was somehow able to drag the man the entire way on her own leaving a slightly confused Orihime to follow behind at a slightly slower pace. The first thing they noticed was the lack of life around, it didn't seem to faze Kiyana thought as she went to one of the small looking houses and tried the door which opened rather easily.

"W-Wait that's someone's how we shouldn't-"

"Orihime there's no one here and we need a place to rest, this is about the best we can get for right now." Kiyana said as she stopped dragging the man and left him on the floor and set her gym bag on the ground as well. "Besides I need to change out of my gym cloths and have some water, I'm parched." Before she could even walk away Kiyana collapsed, most likely cause is heat stroke and completely tired. This caused Orihime to have a bit of a freak out, and speaking out loud to herself in a frantic voice.

Meanwhile in the exact same village not too far away from the house the girls and the man where in, the long red haired man was looking around trying to find any forms of life.

"Hello~o is anyone home?" he called out inside a house he found with a window open only to get nothing, not a sound was heard on the inside nor anywhere near the house and the red cladded man sighed which was then turned into a pout. "This place is Deathly silent." The red head muttered out loud to himself as he continued looking around for any sign of life. Just when he thought he was alone he heard what sounded like a female rambling, though it wouldn't have been heard by a normal person from this distance his hearing was rather good and to him it sounded like a whisper on the wind.

Back at the place Orihime had, despite her better judgment, gone into the house and had gotten a bowl of water to try to help the heat stricken Kiyana cool down, and had already helped herself to some already to prevent her being in the same condition as her new friend. The orangette sat down next to Kiyana and placed a rag that she found in the home into the bowl then placed the now wet rag on the brunette's forehead, she jumped slightly when she heard the man snore slightly but then sighed with relief that he was a lot better and alive.

"It's hard to believe he was poisoned not too long ago." She mused to herself aloud with a small smile on her face. After Kiyana looked a little better Orihime decided to move them both somewhere more comfortable since sleeping on the hard ground wasn't very good for the back. She started with Kiyana and was slightly surprised at the face she was pretty light, but then she realized not too long ago they tried to carry the man, weapons and all on him and he was way heavier. In retrospect they should have split the jobs, one carry the weapons while the other carried the man, but what's done was done. This time Orihime decided to remove the weapons from the silver haired man and then semi-carried him since he was still heavy without the weapons. Orihime didn't dare go up the stairs so she brought them into what appeared to be a living room and had set them on the comfiest looking pillows she could find. While the orangette left the other two to rest she went to check out the food, and while doing so tried to find things she could cook and she also knew that she would have a guilty caunchus.

Meanwhile while that was going on Kiyana started to wake up and when she did the first thing she noticed was the water beside her and she drank it all in practically one gulp. Once that was over her mind began functioning again and she took note of all going on around her and where she was, she hummed quietly to herself and lay back on the pillow again enjoying the comfort.

"Ugh…" Kiyana looked and saw the man was starting to wake up so she sat up quickly in Indian style and watched as the man opened his stunning violet eyes.

"Morning sleepy head, feeling better with that poison out of your system?" She asked with a smile crossing her face it caused the man to sit up quickly with fast reflexes and look at her so fast it almost looked as if his neck would have snapped but instead caused that irritating crick in the neck for him. It caused the brunette to laugh slightly. "No need to get so worked up dude, by the way my names Kiyana, what's yours?"

"The hell does "dude" mean bitch?" the silver haired man questioned which caused Kiyana's eye brow to twitch slightly and then laugh nervously.

"It's a slang term you give to someone either cool or to someone you don't know, so can you please give me your name and use mine?" she asked trying to keep up a happy/nice appearance but at the same time thinking, _what the hell is with this douche bag, and how does he not know what "dude" means?_

"What the hell is slang, and I'll call you whatever I want to bitch." This caused Kiyana to twitch again and this time dropper her smile; before she could say anything else they both heard a rather flamboyant sounding, "Hello?" call out into the house through the open door. The voice for unknown reasons caused the silver haired man to subconsciously shiver for which even he didn't know.

Meanwhile once again further away from the four people and the small ghost town they were in a teen with blood red hair, dull brown eyes and porcelain skin wearing a large black cloak with red clouds was wandering around looking around for someone or something and barely blinking as well.

_This is weird, one second I'm fighting the old hag and the pinky and the next I find myself without Hiruko and in the middle of this strange forest, could this day get any worse? _The red head thought as he kept his head moving from side to side only to hear the faintest of twig snaps. The red quickly whipped around expecting one of the two he thought he was fighting to appear only to tilt his head slightly in confusion as he also heard the sound of music. The boy held his ground till two people came out, but they were not the one's he was expecting, they were both male but both practically opposites in looks. One was carrying a music box, had a bright blue button tailcoat with red trim over a white shirt, black pants with black and white stockings coming out of black boots, a black hat with a red ribbon around it that held two long grey feathers, his hair was a bright orange, below his right eye was a blue fleur-de-lis and his eyes where a glassy looking amethyst. The other also wore a tail coat but was longer, he was also about the red head's height, this man wore barely any color seeing as the tail coat and hakama's he was wearing where stark white with a black sash that held a green hilted sword with a green sheath and the coat had black trim on it, the man had slightly messy black hair and snow white skin which was marred with two light green tear track lines coming down his face from his vibrant green eyes that wherein slits like a cat's or a snakes, his top lip was also stained black and the final thing about him was the weird half helmet on the left side of his head.

"Oh, seems as if I finally found other living beings." The orange haired one said in a monotonous voice his amethyst eyes appraising the other two after he stopped spinning the handle of his music box, abruptly ending the tune of "London Bridge" that had accompanied it. "So I reason, would either of you know where we are?" he then asked with his head tilting like that of a puppet's head coming off its stings that was also accompanied by the small soft clicking sound of a joint.

"You obviously don't and neither do I, but maybe he would know." The red replied after frowning and then motioning over to the black haired one who had remained quiet while also looking over the other two as if judging them.

"I do not know either, nor do I know how to leave either." The ink haired man replied in an empty monotone voice, this had caused the other two men to frown. A large roar was heard followed by a second and the three felt the ground starting to shake slightly and was then followed by the three men shifting into different positions for different battle tactics, showing to each other that they were trained in the art of battle. The white cladded man had spaced his legs to give him a balanced and guarded stance while his right hand hovered over his sword, ready to grab it and use it when need be, the black and red coated man had shifted into a defensive position and the blue coated man had pulled one hand out and had positioned his left foot behind his right, when the right light hit his hands you could see almost invisible wire connecting to each of the finger tips. The red head had noticed this and smirked, _it seems as if I have found a kindred spirit._ Out of the tree lines came two of the same creatures from the first chapter but each having different colors and a few scars along the body, their tongues where lashing out and they were breathing through their mouths anticipating their next meal. Before they could blink, or in the creature's case open their large leopard seal type mouths to their full sizes, the white cladded samurai had quickly moved to the closest one's head and attempted to stab his hand through the creatures head till it ducked and moved its spiked tail in the way. Before the tail could hit it stopped by an unseen force unless in the right light, in said light you could see the wires wrapping around it and being held more tightly on by the spikes, the second creature was nearing in till the red head pointed his arm out only for a small looking cannon or gun barrel would describe it better, came out of the palm and a strong intense fire came out of it which caused said creature to hiss in agony. The ink haired man had noticed this and merely blinked slowly then finally shifted his position while still in the air and retargeted with great speed right at the first monsters head, finally stabbing through it. _An interesting human and ability._ The man thought prior to stabbing through the head, his thought's as monotonous as his voice and his face blank and impassive since the beginning as well. The creature who was burnt badly quickly escaped still hissing and its tail twitching with irritation as it left the three to gather their thoughts.

_The black haired guy's skin is really strong, normally my flames would incinerate flesh right away, but it merely caused the creature agony as well as barely got past the thick layer of skin, yet he pierced his hand through it like it was barely anything, and the other's obviously an expert when it comes to using wire as a weapon. An interesting group I've found, I'd like to add the samurai to my collection. _The red head smirked at the final thought after analyzing each of their battle tactics and a mere fraction of each of their abilities.

_Interesting, these strangers are both strong and have interesting tactics, the one in white especially, so I think to myself, "Why not study them more?"_ the orange haired one thought, his face barely changing save for a small smirk that crossed his face. "So I thought to myself," this broke the silence and all the thoughts from the two men and also caused both to look in the orangette's direction, "perhaps, it's time for a formal introduction." With that said the blue coated man placed on of his hands over his heart and bowed slightly, "I'm Drocell Keinz a pleasure to meet you both."

The red head smirked at the newly identified Drocell, "I guess I'll follow up, I am Akatsuna-no-Sasori, now that leaves just one of us unknown." Sasori said then looked over to the green eyed man who continued to look emotionless.

"Ulquiorra Cifer." Was the man's only reply.

* * *

Well now we've got a team of idio- I mean random persons and a bad ass team of monotoned killers, can't wait to see just who ELSE ended up here MUAHAHAHA... well if anyone has any suggestions on characters please leave it in the comments section or PM me and I'll try to see if I can add said character in


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone sorry for the long awaited updates once again a bit of writers block BUT I checked the poll on who I should center this chapter around and the results where Hidan and Envy, so that's what's going on here oh and for most of the characters I won't use their names till they are introduced to someone else or someone who knows them says their name... yeah I don't like it either oh and two surprise guests at the end of this chapter~

I do not own any anime or character that may be mentioned in this story I only own the idea, the OC's, the monsters and the place please R&R

* * *

Hidan, aka the silver haired man, was not having a good day, first off he was so close to sacrificing that Nara brat, whose name is practically still unknown to him, then a sudden flash of light came in and he was standing in the middle of a weird forest with no sign of anyone else there and he wasn't in his curse form either. The second thing was that when trying to find out where the fuck he was he was attacked by some strange creature that had the appearance of a bird with a very long neck, blade like feathers and a single eye atop a beak like mouth that had fangs, which was able to be killed A LOT easier than the Dome-head (A/N: what I'm going to call the creature with the long neck), then there was the Dome-head, the poisoning, waking up to a bitch using weird terms and now a red-headed man with a serious case of gender confusion… yeah it really wasn't Hidan's day.

"So let me get this straight you're from England and you're looking for a man named Sebastian?" The brown haired girl Kiyana questioned after talking to the red haired man who identified himself as Grell not to long ago… not that Hidan could remember their names that well anyways. "Sorry but unless silver hair over here's name is Sebastian then I haven't seen another man who could have that name."

"Fuck off bitch." Hidan said flipping Kiyana the finger, which caused her to visibly twitch with anger, while Hidan just smirked.

"No that's not my Bassy," Hidan for some reason felt scared after that, and poor Kiyana was feeling clueless, "but he is pretty handsome if I do say so myself." Grell said with a smile and winked over to the poor masochist who was now deeply disturbed while Kiyana seemed to finally catch on and also felt slightly disturbed but not the same degree as Hidan. The Jashinist's hand subconsciously went up to the necklace around his neck and he began to mutter silent prayers to have the flamboyant red haired man be sent to the deepest darkest, most horrible places in any hell possible and as soon as possible. Unfortunately it wasn't enough because Grell had come to close into his personal bubble and Hidan being well… Hidan moved to grab one of his pikes only to find that they weren't there.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY RITUAL PIKES WHEN I FUCKING NEED THEM?!" Hidan yelled in shock and anger which was followed by an high female pitched Eep, which caused all three people in the room to look over and see Orihime standing there with a plate of God or in Hidan's case Jashin knows what. Kiyana gave a smile over to her friend, Grell felt momentarily blinded by how much white was on the girl and Hidan was staring, and slightly drooling at her chest… fucking pervert.

Elsewhere, again was a figure sitting on a tree limb that had watched the whole ordeal with the two puppets and the swordsman, engaging the Dome-heads, and had a slightly twisted smile cross his face.

"Well, well it seems things have finally gotten interesting." The being said in a voice that was neither identifiable as either male or female, the person then jumped down from the branch it was in and began walking away from the scene, "But it doesn't matter, I've got to find a way to get back and stop the pipsqueak from ruining Father's plans." The figure muttered to itself. The being had the appearance of an androgynous teen with dark green, palm tree styled hair over a black headband that had a red triangle on it, a tight black shirt if it could even be called that, that cut off right at its shoulders and showed it's toned midriff showing that it looked to be more in the category of a male, a black scort that the left leg of the pants stopped just above a tattoo of a winged snake eating its own tail, it's feet where barely covered by what appeared to be socks that didn't cover the toes or the heel of each foot and finally where the hands that held black fingerless gloves. The teen opened his eyes to show he had venomous purple eyes and began moving, and showed no problem with not having any shoes to protect his feet from the jungle like floor. However as soon as he landed the ground beneath him started to shake which caused the androgynous teen to turn and examine his surroundings and then grinned at the incoming Dome-head, it seemed to be larger than the injured one that escaped from the battle with the puppets and the swordsman but it held bite marks and battle scars from what appears to be others of its kind.

"Well, well look here a simple little chew toy." The teen laughed shifting his position slightly, with that the Dome-head launched itself at the purple eyed teen who then leaped at a practically inhuman height. While in the air the teen's left arm sparked with red lightning and shifted into a blade that was used to stab the Dome-head however much to the teen's surprise, the large creature attempted to move out of the way and had only gotten what appeared to be a shallow cut.

_What the hell, what is this things skin made of huh?_ The green haired teen thought as he jumped out of the way of the Dome-head's spiked tail only to get nicked by one of the tips and a bit of the poisonous liquid that was on it. Almost immediately the teen felt his body feel stiff, the Dome-head seemed to sense the paralysis poison begin to work on it's soon to be prey and it moved its head in a way that said that it was going to eat the unmoving victim. That is, if the Dome-head's prey this time was a regular human. Red sparks worked on the nick on the teen's left arm and seemed to also push the poison out of the teens wound at a fast pace, the teen then moved quickly out of the way and seemed to pant lightly from the work that was done in his body.

_Looks like I'll have to use more force to beat this thing._ The teen thought one again, and at the same time shifted his position again. The Dome-head tasted the air with its long tongue and seemed to sense that its prey would be a challenge; the scarred creature then seemed to take a bit more caution this time around as it slowly began to circle around the teen, as if looking for a weak spot. The green haired teen smirked and pulled his left arm back once again covered in red sparks only for it to be punched out and extend and expand into a large green arm that grabbed the Dome-head. The large creature let out a roar of frustration and moved its flexible neck and tried to bite into the now greened skin that once again danced with red sparks leaving the trapped monster to only bite into the equivalent of bolder hard 'skin'. A sadistic smirk crossed the shape-shifters face as the creature began to struggle in the now tightening grip.

"You know I'm more of a spy and assassin type… but this seems more fun." The palm-tree haired young man said to the slowly dying creature in absolute sadistic glee as the giant arm the teen had around the beast was now tightening faster with each movement the Dome-head made. This continued until a sickening crunch was heard and the Dome-head let out a roar of pain and it's poison laced blood started to flow through its mouth signifying the ribs where broken inward and piercing though it's organs. A final sickening squeeze and the creature finally stopped moving, its movement's died and its breath gone. The teen then tossed the creature to the ground with a bored look on his face and his arm sparked back to normal.

"I was wrong, that was painfully boring and uneventful. You weren't worth the wasted effort." The palm-tree haired teen remarked in a dead-panned tone, "Even the Pipsqueak would have lasted longer."

Somewhere pretty far away a short-

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN RIDE ON THE BACK OF AN ANT?!" a height challenged boy- I mean teen, seemed to have sneezed earlier before breaking out into a rant about something that was never said. He wore a red jacket, over a black outfit with white trim, black leather boots, white gloves on his hands, he had a silver pocket watched attached to his belt, he was blond with golden eyes and right now he was looking pissed. "Damn Colonial, damn homunculi, DAMN FOREST!" the boy growled as he marched along trying to find civilization only to stop when he heard the sound of an engine, he stopped and turned his head to the noise only to see a red muscle car coming right at him at what appeared to be full speed! The blond boy let out a scream and jumped out of the way only for the car to skid to a halt. The boy stared at it in slight wonder when the window on the driver's side opened and a man who looked to be in his early twenties poked his head out, from what could be seen, he had brownish-green tinted hair but his roots looked more like a natural red, he wore orange tinted goggles that hid his eye color, a black and red stripped shirt under a light brown furred vest and black gloves.

"Hey kid you alright?" the man called out causing the young teen to snap out of his stupor and glare at the man.

"I don't know you almost RAN ME OVER WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" the blond shouted which just caused the man to chuckle lightly as he put a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it.

"Sorry about that, I was trying to look for someone and wasn't paying much attention." The dyed haired man said after taking a drag with a small smile on his face. Confusion spread across the blonds face right then.

"Who are you looking for?" the teen asked with slight suspicion.

"My best friend, he's about 5' 6", blond hair not as long as yours though, wearing a lot of black and has a scar on one side of his face, have you seen him… or a town for that matter?" the man asked only for the teen to shake his head no.

"I was going to ask _you_ if you knew where a town is… oh and you wouldn't have happened to see a 6' tall walking suit of armor have you?" the boy asked which caused the man to stare blankly at the boy.

"You're kidding right, who wears armor anymore unless it's cos-play." This caused the boy to look confused but the man continued, "No sorry I haven't seen anything like that kid, well thanks anyways." The man then started to roll his window up again only for the boy to yell at him.

"Hey wait!" this caused the man to stop and stare at the boy. "… Mind if I catch a ride with you till we find a town or something?" the blond asked seemingly swallowing his pride in order to say that.

"Alright then, hop on in kid, oh and what's your name?" the dyed haired man asked as the boy went around and got in on the side slightly marveling even more so than when he first saw the muscle car.

"Name's Edward Elric, but just call me Ed." The now identified boy said after closing the door.

"I guess this is where I say, nice to meet you Ed, call me Matt." The smoker said and turned the key and started driving off to find a nearby town, one's brother and the other's best friend.

* * *

A new team has stepped up to the plate, we already have team stotic and idiots but this team won't get named till it has at least three members so I can name their team based on some similarities and yes Kiyanna's team is team idiots and as for Envy... he may get a team sometime in the future but until then he's flying solo! now to pray that I won't get writers block again and that I can still get the Deadpool game in two days!


End file.
